Tersesat, An One Piece Fanfic
by Mayoraistoushirou
Summary: Chap 4 Updet! Zoro yang akan pulang ke negaranya, Indonesia, malah tersesat. Mind to RnR?
1. Chap 1: Proulog

Disclaimer : One Piece bukan milik saia. Hiks! *Nangis*

Random : One Piece –Readers : 'Udah ketahuan!'-

Note : Geje dkk (kata-kata dari huruf G), OOC, OC (kalo ada), dan Miss Typo, juga ada bahasa asing.

Judul : **Tersesat, An One Piece Fanfic**

..Happy reading..

* * *

><p>.<p>

Prolog

.

Hari ini hari yang cerah di Bandara Marseille, Prancis. Banyak orang yang lalu-lalang dengan keperluan masing-masing. Di sudut ruang tunggu, ada seorang pemuda berambut hijau (sedang terlelap) yang sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Dialah Roronoa Zoro. Cowok asal Indonesia yang mendapat beasiswa sekolah di Universitas Paul Seattle, Prancis. Sekarang, dia akan pulang ke Indonesia karena sudah selesai kuliah. Sebenernya sih dia lahir di Jepang, tapi besar di Indonesia dan menjadi keluarga negaraan Indonesia.

...

Tengtengnong... tengtengnongneng... (suara bel yang ada di bandara gitu)

...

"Les passagers se rendantà l'Indonésie, s'il vous plaîtaller àla porte ouest ..  [1]" seru suara (wanita mungkin?) dari speaker. Para penumpang yang akan ke Indonesia (dan mendengar penumuman dari speaker tadi) berbondong-bondong menuju pintu barat agar tidak ketinggalan, termasuk Zoro (tokoh utama kita kali ini). Tapi dengan sayang yang sangat disayangkan (?), dia malah ke pintu timur. Maklumlah, pemuda ini kan mengalami penyakit buta-arah-tingkat-akut.

"Etpour les passagers quivontaller au Caire, en Egypte, s'il vous plaîtallez à la portede l'Est. [2]" speaker itu bersuara lagi.

* * *

><p>Di pintu timur..<p>

"Où allez-vous? [3]" tanya petugas yang mengecek tiket Zoro di depan pintu timur.

"Indonesia." jawab Zoro cuek.

"Pardon? [4]" tanya petugas itu lagi.

"Indonesia." jawab Zoro mulai kesal.

"Indonésie? [5]" tanya petugas itu untuk kedua kalinya. Ok, walaupun Zoro kuliah di Prancis, tapi dia belum terbiasa memakai bahasa prancis. Aneh. Begitulah. Padahal udah 1-5 tahun tinggal di Prancis.

"In-do-ne-si-a!" eja Zoro dengan perapatan di dahi. Tentu saja dengan ejaan ala Indonesia._ Ni orang nyebelin banget! Jadi pengen membelahnya menjadi 3 dengan pedangku._ batin Zoro sudah kesal 99/100 mati.

"Indo.. nési?" tanya petugas itu sudah ke sekian kalinya.

"C'est à! [6]" seru Zoro pada akhirnya memakai bahasa prancis. Setelah itu, dia segera masuk ke dalam tanpa mempedulikan petugas yang berusaha menahannya. Tetapi, petugas itu kalah cepat dengan Zoro. Ada apakah di ujung pintu timur yang dilewati Zoro? Tentu saja pesawat terbang. Tapi, kemanakah pesawat itu membawa Zoro? Kan sudah diberitahu. Yap, apa yang terjadi di tempat tujuan kapal yan ditumpangi Zoro? Kita lihat di chapter berikutnya jika ada.

* * *

><p>Tak tahu apa akan dilanjutkan<p>

* * *

><p>Rais: 'Halo, para readers sekalian! Maaf jika fic ini sedikit. Saia lagi buntu informasi sih. Sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari Ua saia yang seharusnya ke Indo, tapi malah kebawa kemana-mana. Saia tak tahu itu bener apa salah. Hahaha.' (ketawa laknat)<p>

Zoro: 'Aku merasakan firasat buruk melihatmu.' (bersiaga)

Rais: 'Itu sih saia tak tau apa kau akan selamat atau tidak.' (tak peduli)

Zoro: 'Aku akan dinasibkan sama kayak Uamu? Gitu?' (aura membunuh pun keluar setela sadar apa yang terjadi)

Rais: 'Sudah.. sudah. Zor, artiin bahasa prancis di cerita ya. Jangan lupa mintain review. Revoir!'

Zoro: 'Cih! Dasar.. Ok, akan saia artikan.

[1] = Para penumpang yang akan ke Indonesia, silahkan menuju pintu barat..

[2] = Dan untuk para penumpang yang akan pergi ke Kairo, Mesir, silahkan menuju pintu timur.

[3] = Mau kemana?

[4] = Maaf?

[5] = Negara Indonesia dalam bahasa prancis. Tapi, karena Zoro disiplin (?), dia menyebutkan Indonesia.

[6] = Terserah!

Dan yang dikatakan author aneh terakir tadi adalah Goodbye. Sampai bertemu di chapter kedua. Itu juga kalo di multichap. Ohya, dia juga minta review. Mau saran, kritik, request, amanat, bahkan flame, silakan. Jaa!' (ngejar author)

.

Review please

v

v


	2. Chap 2: Indo? Mesir!

Disclaimer : One Piece bukan milik saia. Hiks! *Nangis*

Random : One Piece –Readers : 'Udah ketahuan!'-

Note : Geje dkk (kata-kata dari huruf G), OOC, OC (kalo ada), dan Miss Typo, juga ada bahasa asing.

Judul : **Tersesat, An One Piece Fanfic**

..Happy reading..

* * *

><p>.<p>

Indo? Mesir!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Setelah berjam-jam duduk di pesawat, akhirnya Zoro sampai di tempat tujuan. Tapi, bukan tempat tujuannya. Melainkan tempat tujuan pesawat yang ditumpangi Zoro. Zoro pun turun dan langsung keluar. Tanpa mempedulikan speaker yang bersuara di bandara tersebut. " [1] مرحبا بكم في مطار القاهرة الدولي، " kira-kira begitulah speaker itu berkoar-koar.

Zoro melangkah keluar bandara. _kenapa di sini udaranya lebih panas? Perasaan, dulu Jakarta gak sepanas ini? _batin Zoro bertanya-tanya bagaikan orang linglung. Tak sengaja, ekor mata Zoro menangkap ada taksi yang lagi nganggur. Letak taksi itu agak jauh dari bandara. Zoro memutuskan untuk segera ke tempat tujuannya.

"Pak, ke jalan Sinom nomor 12, Bandung!" kata Zoro sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam taksi yang nganggur itu. _Kenapa logo taksinya beda kayak yang dulu ya? Masa udah diubah sedrastis ini?_ batin Zoro memperhatikan taksi yang sekarang dimasukinya itu. Lalu, memakai earphone-nya yang menyetel lagu trend di Indonesia berkat pak Briptu Norman, Chaiya-chaiya.

" [ماذا تقص؟ [2" jawab pak sopir taksi keheranan.

"Maaf, apa yang kamu katakan?" seru Zoro 'sopan' sambil melepas earphone-nya.

" [ما الذي تتحدثين عنه؟ [3" lagi-lagi sopir itu kebingungan.

"Ha?" Zoro juga jadi ikut-ikutan bingung. _Bahasanya kayak aku kenal deh. Itu kan sering dipake sama... Siapa ya? Kok aku jadi pelupa begini? _batin Zoro yang familiar sama bahasa sopir ngangur itu.

" [ها! [4" Sopir pun jadi bingung tingkat kuadrat. Mereka pun diam beberapa menit. Sampai ekor mata Zoro menangkap figur yang familiar dengan matanya. Langsun saja dia menyapa figur itu.

"Hai, Ace!" sapa Zoro kepada figur yang dia kenal. Portgas D. Ace, kakak dari orang yang paling familiar di mata Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy. Tentu saja sambil keluar dari taksi itu.

"Zoro? Harusnya kan kamu ke Indonesia sesuai rencana di forummu? Atau kamu gak jadi ke Indonesia?" shock orang yang disapa Zoro. Dia tak bisa menahan kekagetannya dan keingin tahuannya. Kenapa? Karena bertemu dengan teman adiknya dari kecil hingga sekarang di Lembah Nil [5].

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya, kenapa kamu ada di sini? Kan mestinya ada di Mesir? Lalu, kenapa kamu tahu aku mesti ke Indonesia?" balik tanya Zoro, mengintimidasi Ace.

"Dari adikku. Dia menceritakannya. Btw, Ini kan Mesir?" seru dengan nada tanya (?) Ace sambil menurunkan koper-koper yang diangkatnya.

"Oo.. Jadi ini Mesir. Pantas suasananya berbeda. Udah lama aku gak pergi ke Mesir. Tunggu.. APA? MESIR? MESIR!" histeris+kenang+kaget Zoro sambil bergumam sendiri. Misalnya, _Kenapa petugas tiket itu tidak memberitahu_ atau_ Kenapa aku gak cepat sadar,_ dan kawan-kawannya (?). Ace yang melihat reaksi Zoro hanya dapat menepuk jidadnya sendiri.

"Hah.. jadi kamu mau ke Indonesia?" tanya Ace mengakhiri sweatdropnya jika melihat dan memikirkan alasan mengapa Zoro ke Mesir. Jawabannya pasti NYASAR! Kenapa? Karena Zoro pernah nyasar waktu mau UN. Untung ketemu sama Luffy. Jadi gak nyasar terlalu jauh.

"Ya!" jawab Zoro tenang setelah sadar kalo dia tadi jadi rada OOC. Jaga atau sekarang jadi memperbaiki image gitu. Padahal dalam hatinya masih nangis meratapi nasib.

"Kalo gitu, kita berangkat bareng. Kebetulan aku juga mau ke Indonesia." tutur Ace.

"Emangnya kamu punya berapa tiket?" tanya Zoro.

"Dua. Tadinya buat Nami, tapi tidak jadi. Dia udah pulang bareng sama Sanji. Tak kusangka Luffy dan kokinya akan datang secara mendadak." seru Ace penuh penekanan terutama di kata 'Sanji', 'kokinya', dan 'datang'. Saat ini, Ace sedang berapi-api dan itu membuatnya sangat menyeramkan.

"[مهلا ، هل تصبح سيارة أجرة؟ [6" tanya sopir itu yang daritadi dikacangin sama Zoro dan Ace.

" [آسف يا سيدي. لم نأخذ سيارة أجرة.. [7" tolak Ace halus. Setelah itu, Ace dan Zoro langsung tancap gas ke dalam bandara.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Di dekat bandara...

"Emang, kapan berangkatnya?" tanya Zoro sambil melihat orang-orang sekitar yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Hari ini." seru Ace santai.

"Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Zoro gak nyambung.

"Mungkin karena rambut alga-mu?" balik nanya Ace.

"Atau kau yang hanya memakai celana?" bales Zoro tajam.

"Di sini itu panas tahu!"

"Dan rambutku itu alami!"

Abaikan pertengkaran yang tiba-tiba meledak itu. Mereka mengemukakan pendapat masing-masing. Sampai mereka hampir telat menuju pesawat yang ingin mereka tuju.

"Waduh! Kita hampir terlambat! Ayo!" seru Ace beruntun karena gak mau ketinggalan pesawat setelah melihat tulisan yang tertera di layar Bb Storm-nya. 14.00 pm. Pesawat tujuan Indonesia take off [8] pukul 14.15 pm.

"Ya." kata Zoro tenang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Di dalam bandara...

"[بالنسبة للركاب الذين سيتوجهون الى اندونيسيا، يرجى الانتقال إلى الشمالالباب. شكرا.. [9" speaker di dalam bandara itu bersuara.

"Pesawatnya sudah mau berangkat! Ke pintu utara!" seru Ace sambil berjalan ke arah utara.

"Ya!" setuju Zoro yang melangkah ke arah... TIMUR! Kumat deh Buta Arahnya...

"Zoro, tunggu!" sergah Ace sambil mengejar pemuda berambut hijau itu. Tentu saja akhir kata mereka salah masuk pesawat. Kali ini, kemanakah pesawat di ujung pintu timur membawa Zoro dan dengan tambahan Ace? Jawabannya... Tunggu chap selanjutnya...

* * *

><p>Semoga bisa dilanjutkan<p>

* * *

><p>Rais: 'Halo, Authors dan Readers sekalian! Maap chap ini lama updet. Soalnya...' (tutup mulut)<p>

Zoro: 'Kenapa di sini saia selalu nyasar?' (aura menyeramkan menguar)

Rais: 'Salah sendiri Buta Arah!' (tak gentar dengan aura Zoro)

Zoro: 'Geerrrr... ONI GIRI!' (nyerang Au)

Rais: 'Whhuuaaaaaa...' (bonyok sana sini)

Ace: 'Hah? Protes!' (baca naskah)

Rais: 'Silahkan..'

Ace: 'Napa saia ikut tersesat?' (sweatdrop)

Rais: 'Salahkan Zoro. Ohya, aku tidur dulu ya! Jaa! Balasin review n artiin bahasa asing di fic ini!' (lari terbirit-birit)

Zoro: 'Cih, baiklah.. Pertama buat **Lolu Aithera-san**. Thanks ya udah mau review di fic geje milik orang aneh itu (nunjuk Au). Sudah diupdet nih! Semoga berkenan meng-review lagi XD'

Ace: 'Lalu, **Hanahime Suzuran-san**. Iya nih. Dia mah (nunjuk Zoro yang lagi makan takoyaki) selalu nyasar. Mana bawa-bawa saya lagi? Sebenernya sih yang bener anda (ngecek naskah sebelumnya), karena Author setengah teler, jadi nulisnya rada aneh..'

Zoro: 'Sekarang buat **NekoLover-Nyan-san**. Sebenernya saia pinter (ngaku-ngaku), tapi karena saia bukan seorang navigator, yah begitulah.. Thanks ya udah mau review'

Ace: 'Teakhir, **Sha-Thestoryteller-san**. Saia juga kaget melihat Zoro ada di Mesir. Ini dia.. Silahkan dinikmati..'

Zoro: 'Hei, jangan lupa mengartikan bahasa Arab.' (ngebersiin pedang sampe kinclong)

Ace: 'Mentang-mentang tak bisa bahasa Arab.. Baiklah! Saia akan mengartikannya.

[1] = Selamat datang di Bandara Internasional Kairo,

[2] = apa maksudmu?

[3] = apa yang anda bicarakan?

[4] = ha?

[5] = julukan negara Mesir.

[6] = Hei, apakah kalian jadi naik taksi?

[7] = Maaf, Pak. Kami tidak jadi naik taksi..

[8] = Istilah di penerbangan. Artinya mau terbang

[9] = Untuk para penumpang yang akan menuju ke Indonesia, silahkan menuju pintu sebelah utara. Terima kasih..

Sekian untuk pengartian. Semoga Authors dan Readers sudi mengreview cerita ini.. Sampai ketemu lagi di chap selanjutnya.. Jaa!'

REVIEW!


	3. Chap 3: Ha? Estonia part 1

Disclaimer : One Piece bukan milik saia. Hiks! *Nangis*

Random : One Piece –Readers : 'Udah ketahuan!'-

Note : Geje dkk (kata-kata dari huruf G), OOC, OC (kalo ada), dan Miss Typo, juga ada bahasa asing.

Judul : **Tersesat, An One Piece Fanfic**

..Happy reading..

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ha? Estonia?

Part 1

.

"Akhirnya Indonesia.." gumam pemuda lumut lain dan tidak bukan adalah Roronoa Zoro, cowok asal Indonesia yang nyasar kemana-mana. Gumam-annya itu masih dapat didengar pria yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Yaelah.. Kita bukan di Indonesia tahu. Melainkan di .. Estonia!" seru pria bertopi senyum sedih dan ganteng kita sambil marah-marah. Portgas D. Ace, kakak Monkey D. Luffy yang ikut kesasar bareng Zoro.

"Oh," tanggap Zoro datar sebelum sadar bahwa dia berada di, "Ha? Estonia? Jauh dong dari Indonesia?"

"Yaiyalah.. Coba, Estonia ada dimana?" jawab Ace frustasi gara-gara teman adiknya itu buta arah. Sekarang malah ditambah tulalit.

"Estonia itu ada di Eropa Tengah. Ibu kotanya Tallinn. Bahasa resminya Estopia. Pemimpinnya presiden. Mata uangnya Euro. Luas negaranya 45,226 km². Bla.. bla.. bla.." jelas Zoro panjang x lebar = luas. Penjelasan itu membuat Ace terpana.

"Tau dari mana?"

"Tadi abis buka Wikapidie*."

"Jyah! Kirain.. Kamu tau Estonia sebelah mana Indonesia?" tanya Ace dengan air muka serius. Padahal awalnya sweatdrop tingkat gajah.

"Daerah Timur.." bales Zoro acuk tak jual. Err.. maksudnya acuh tak acuh. Soalnya sudah fokus ke PSP-nya.

"Timur sebelah mana kamu?" tanya Ace lagi. Kalo sekarang, dia sudah membuka PSP. Lha? Kok jadi pada main PSP?

"Kiri.. Heh, jurus apa itu?" jawab plus tanya Zoro sambil beberapa kali berusaha mengalahkan musuhnya di game itu.

"Salah! Itu jurus Rasain Shususapi*.." antusiasme Ace terhadap game yang sedang seru dimainkan di PSP. Oke, Zoro dan Ace bertandin di dalam PSP tanpa disuruh. Lupakan pembicaraan mereka yang menjadi ngaur itu. Sekarang, kita lihat keadaan bandara yang didatangi Zoro dan Ace ya.

* * *

><p>"Tere tulemast rahvusvaheline lennujaam Tallinn Ulemiste.. [1]" speaker di bandara itu berbunyi. Sayangnya dikacangin sama Zoro dan Ace yang lagi serius main PSP.<p>

Selanjutnya adalah suasana. Suasananya ramai oleh orang. Lalu-lalang dengan keperluan masing-masing. Juga barang bawaan yang bermacam-macam. Kita bisa melihat ada dua orang cowok yang lagi duduk di lantai bagaikan orang terlantar sambil main PSP.

Jualan. Ada beberapa toko yang menjual makanan dan minuman di bandara. Makanan ringan sampai makanan berat. Dari yang 1,5 kg – 1000 kg ada. Tunggu.. kenapa menjadi nyasar ke toko olahraga sebelahnya?

Begitulah Bandara internasional Tallinn Ulemiste, Estonia. Harap dimaklumi penjelasan yang pendek dan geje ini.

* * *

><p>"Ace, kamu tau kita di Estonia dari mana?" tanya Zoro tetap fokus ke PSP-nya dan juga tenang. Padahal udah dilihat dengan pandangan ada-orang gila-di-sini oleh para penumpang lainnya.<p>

"Tadi kan ada pengumuman. Makanya, lihat situasi kalo mau pake headset.." nasehat Ace bagaikan kakek-kakek priatin ke cucunya.

"Hn. Eh, sekarang kita gima-" ucapan Zoro belum selesai karena menangkap figur aneh yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Ace pun melirik ke Zoro. Tumben dia tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Lalu, pandangannya mengikuti pandangan Zoro.

"Hei, ada apa kalian di sini?" sapa seseorang yang mendatangi Zoro dan Ace. Tak lupa dengan aura yang rada aneh. Akrab? Waspada? Entalah. Penulis aja gak bisa komentar.

"Shanks si Rambut Merah!" gumam Ace yang cukup jelas untuk didengar oleh Zoro yang berada di sebelahnya. Gak nyangka akan bertemu dengan guru plus idolanya Luffy waktu SMA kelas X-F. Dia juga admin suatu forum yang pasti orang-orang tau.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Zoro sambil mengakhiri main PSP-nya. Lalu melihat ke arah lelaki berambut merah di depannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Shanks si Rambut Merah.." jawab Ace rada aneh.

"Gak kenal.." enteng Zoro sambil berlalu ke entah berantah.

Hening.. Perlu beberapa menit untuk memproses apa yang dikatakan oleh Zoro saat itu.

GUBRAK! Ace hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar omongan Zoro. Sedangkan Shanks, dia hanya terpuruk sambil pundung di pojokan terdekat. Tak lupa Shanks menumbuhkan jamur produksinya. Makin sweatdrop aja melihat reaksi Shanks yang satu itu.

"Oh, jadi kau ya 'Shanks si Rambut Merah'?" tanya Ace.

"Ya. Ada apa?" jawab Shanks kembali waspada? Akrab? Tak tertebak. Sekarang dia sudah gagah lagi. Shanks si Rambut Merah. Ituah julukannya di setiap forum. Siapa sih yang gak kenal. Pengecualian untuk lumut aka Zoro tadi.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan adikku, Luffy." kata Ace tulus.

"Luffy? Wah, ternyata Luffy punya saudara. Sini, ceritakan kepadaku bagaimana keadaannya!" seru Shanks bersemangat. Kalo aura sekarang jelas. Sahabat.

"Luffy baik. Dia semakin hebat saja. Bla bla bla.." cerita Ace yang belum sadar akan kekurangan orang, " Aku bangga punya adik seperti dia. Lho? Mana Zoro?"

"Tadi aku lihat dia ke arah pin-" seruan Shanks keputus.

"Aah... dimana sih kamar mandi cowoknya?" teriak Zoro sambil mendekat ke arah Ace dan Shanks.

"Kenapa kamu... errr... berantakan?" tanya Ace bergidik ngeri melihat Zoro kayak abis ketimpa besi, ketendang ayam ngecot, dan masuk ke jurang 100 tahun.

"Tadi aku abis dari kamar mandi. Tapi.." Zoro tak mau membicarakannya. Malu. Abis dia masuk kamar mandi...

"Püüa! Ta piilus! [2]" teriak salah seorang cewek lalu disusul yang lainnya.

"Masa aku dikejar sih? Kebelet nih..." curhat dadakan Zoro yang pastinya melenceng.

"Hahaha.. kamar mandi cowok. Sini ..ahaha.. aku anterin." tawar Shanks sambil menahan tawanya.

"Napa kamu ketawa? Gak ada yan lucu." tanya Zoro kesel.

"Abis kamu diteriakin pengintip.. WAHAHAHA!" tawa Shanks pun pecah.

"Ukh.. HAHAHAHAHA!" kali ini Ace yang tertawa. Sedankan Zoro..

"KOK MALAH KETAWA SIH? BUKANNYA BANTUIN AKU!" kesal Zoro yang lagi dikejar sama segerombolan ibu, cewek, dll. Nasibmu malang nak.

* * *

><p>Semoga bisa dilanjutkan (bertapa di tempat tidur)<p>

* * *

><p>Halo, semuanya. Maap udah lama gak diupdet. Ohya, mau berterima kasih dan akan membalas review ni kepada orang-orang yang telah mengreview di chap sebelumnya. Terima kasih kepada :<p>

**Hand yow** : Terima kasih ya sudah mengreview fic geje ini. senang deh kalo Yow-san (tak apa ya?). Tapi kayakny gak bisa panjang deh T-T (murni karena kesalahan tugas yang numpuk sehingga tak bisa mengetik panjang).

**Lolu Aithera** : Thanks ya udah mau mengreview fanfic ini lagi. Maaf kalau updetnya lama. Kuharap Lolu-san mau mengreviewnya lagi. ^-^

**KoroConoa** : Yup. Terima kasih ya udah mau memberi ide. Saia pake ya usulnya, Koro-san. Thanks.

**Edogawa Luffy** : Hehehe.. Di mbah Google Translate. Thanks ya dah review

Hampir lupa, ini dia translate bahasa Indonesianya dari bahasa Estonia.

[1] = Selamat datang di bandara internasional Tallinn Ulemiste..

[2] = Tangkap! Dia mengintipnya!

Dan yang dikasih * itu disamarkan. Sekian dulu ya. Jaa!

Review, please

V

V


	4. Chap 4: Ha? Estonia part 2

A/N: Wah, fic ini sudah agak terbengkalai rupanya. Soalnya nilai saia jeblok. Jadi harus belajar dulu kata mama. Yah, begitulah. Yang jeblok sih hanya 4. Yowis, supaya ga nunggu lama, saia mulai aja ya ni fic. Semoga menikmati. Sekali lagi, maap banget kepada orang-orang yg menunggu cerita ini diupdet secepatnya. Hayo ngaku, ada kan? (nodongin AK-47)

.

Disclaimer : mbah EIICHIRO ODA

Random : One Piece

Note : Serupa dengan yang di chapter sebelumnya

Judul : **Tersesat, An One Piece Fanfic**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ha? Estonia?<p>

Part 2

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Oke, aku bantuin kamu mencari toilet cowok. Ace, titip mereka ya!" seru Shanks sambil narik tangan Zoro dan membawanya kabur meninggalkan Ace sedirian.

Ya. Sendirian dengan para wanita yang mau memangsa Zoro. Lebih tepatnya sih menghajarnya. Sekarang beralih mau memangsanya. Tu.. tunggu.. ada yang salah nih.

"NANI? Apa-apaan kau, Shanks? Woi, Shanks! Ini semua karena kau, ZORO! LIAT AJA NANTI KALO KETEMU LAGI!" runtuk Ace sambil mulai cabut gas dari tempatnya berada.

Portgas D. Ace. Kakak dari Monkey D. Luffy yang lagi diuji kesabarannya dengan cara ikut kesasar bareng Roronoa Zoro, teman sekaligus sahabat adiknya tercinta. Sedangkan Roronoa Zoro adalah tokoh utama di fic ini yang memunyai penyakit buta-arah-tingkat-akut.

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Ace dan segerombol wanita di bandara yang lumayan besar itu. Sangguplah buat nampung orang yang lagi main _play tag _banyakan_._ Tapi untungnya tidak sampai bar-bar karena Ace telah ditolong oleh seseorang.

.

* * *

><p>Setelah panggilan alam terpenuhi..<p>

"Hn. Makasih, Shanks. Ngomong-ngomong, apa gak apa-apa tuh Ace ditinggal begitu saja?" tanya Zoro sambil keluar dari toilet. Tumben nih Zoro mengkhawatirkan orang lain #Plak

"Sama-sama. Santai sa-" jawaban Shanks keburu terputus.

"Shanks, Zoro!" panggil Ace 'kegirangan' sambil mengeluarkan aura mencekam bagai di TPU. Di sampingnya, ada seorang wanita berambut raven panjang yang anggun sedang melipat tangan di dada. Mereka berdua pun menghampiri Shanks dan Zoro.

Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka semua. Tak tau kenapa, tokoh utama kita mukanya sedikit memerah karenanya. Kenapa ya? Kenapa hayo?

"Ada apa denganmu, Zoro-san? Kenapa mukamu memerah? Apa kau demam?" seru wanita itu sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Zoro. Bibirnya menyungginggakan senyuman licik yang menambah nilai plus untuknya.

"Aha.. A-aku tidak ap-a apa kok.." seru Zoro tergagap sambil melepaskan punggung tangan Robin. Ini membuat yang lainnya, Ace dan Shanks, tertawa di dalam hati. _Lucu juga melihat Zoro mukanya merah. _Batin mereka tertawa. Shanks sebenarnya ingin mengambil kameranya, tapi keburu di _deathglare _oleh Zoro.

"Apa kabar? Tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini," jeda Shanks sebelum melanjutkan, "Nico Robin."

"Saya baik-baik saja, Shanks-san. Saya juga tak menyangka akan bertemu anda." balas wanita itu yang ternyata bernama lengkap Nico Robin.

"Bagaimana jika kita mencari kafe dan bercerita di sana?" usul Ace.

"Baiklah." Shanks menyetujuinya. Iya juga, ngapain coba ngobrol di depan WC? Ga elit banget deh.

.

* * *

><p>Di kafe bandara..<p>

"Jadi, Robin ke sini karena sedang melakukan ekspedisi?" seru Zoro meminta penjelasan sambil menyesap jus melonnya.

"Yah, begitulah, Zoro-san. Maaf mengalihkan pembicaraan, kenapa Zoro-san tidak pergi menuju Indonesia?" tanya Robin.

"Masa kau lupa, Robin? Dia kan buta arah tingkat dewa." ledek Ace sambil buka laptop.

"Tak kusangka dia nyasar sampai ke negeri kecil nan jauh seperti ini." tanggap Shanks sambil makan _ice cream _stoberi dengan lava coklat sekelilingnya. Wow, ai=uthor juga mau dong!

"Sudah kuduga." gumam Robin ga penasaran. Setelah itu, Robin menyesap kopi luwaknya (mang di Estonia ada?) dan membuka buku arkeologinya.

"Cih!" decak Zoro yang mukanya udah merah sekali. Terpojokkan itu sungguh tidak enak. Sabar ya, Zor. Emang nasib kamu kali.

"Nah, bagaimana rencana kalian, Ace-san dan Shanks-san?" tanya Robin sambil melirik Ace dan Shanks.

"Aku sih akan menuju ke Indonesia." jawab Ace mantap.

"Wah, sama dong! Aku juga mau ke Indonesia." tanggap Shanks semangat berapi-api.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita menuju Indonesia bersama?" usul Robin.

"Tapi," jeda Zoro sambil mengaduk jus melonnya.

"Tapi apa, Zoro?" tanya Ace melirik Zoro.

"Tapi uangku sudah habis tadi buat beli jus melon dan berangkat naik pesawat yang akhirnya malah nyasar." akui Zoro yang kantongnya sedang kering. Ternyata, tokoh utama kita sedang bokek rupanya. Semua _sweatdrop _mendengarnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka lagi. Ace dan Shanks terlihat sangat berpikir keras. Sedangkan Robin..

"Ace-san, uangmu masih ada?" tanya Robin memecah keheningan.

"Ada ko-" jawab Ace pede sambil mengoreh tas _travel_nya yang beesaar. Saat sedang mengoreh, ia menemukan robekan yang cukup besar di saku tempat dia menyimpan dompet tebalnya.

"Oi, Ace! Di tasmu ada bolong lho!" seru Zoro antusias. Antusias melihat Ace menderita.

"Aku tau," tangga Ace pelan, "Zoro"

"Artinya?" tanya Zoro sambil menyeringai karena sudah tau jawabannya. Ya, ga ada uang. Lebih tepatnya, BOKEK.

...

DONG. "Dompetku terjatuh pada saat akan melarikan diri.." gumamnya sambil terpuruk di pojokkan paling dekat. Aura sekelilingnya melukiskan kesedihan mendalam. Sedangkan Shanks ikut berduka atas kesialan Ace, Robin melanjutkan membaca buku arkeologinya, dan Zoro tertawa di atas penderitaan Ace. Zor, sadar dong kalo si Ace sial karena kamu.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Saya punya ide. Bagaimana jika Shanks-san membeli tiket untuk Ace-san dan Zoro-san?" usul Robin sambil menghabiskan kopi luwaknya.

"Ti-" tolak Shanks keburu terputus oleh sorakan Ace dan Zoro.

"SETUJU!" sorak Ace dan Zoro senang disertai senyum cerah mereka. Seringai menyeramkan menurut Shanks. Akhirnya mereka berangkat menuju Indonesia. Dengan uang Shanks yang diminta Robin secara 'manis'.

* * *

><p>99% akan dilanjutkan<p>

* * *

><p>Rais:"Ini dia chapter ke-4-nya~~ (ngibarin bendera berhasil). Maaf chap yang ini masih juga pendek. Padahal saia ingin membuat chap yang lebih panjang. Eh, malah jadi lebih pendek. Oy, pada balesin review, jung!"<p>

Ace:"Saya setuju dengan anda, **KoroCorona**-s**an!** Rasain lu, Zor! Nyasar di toilet cewek. Eh, ngasal? (_sweatdrop_)"

Shanks:"**Ray sid-san,** nih minum dulu (nyodorin jus stoberi). Nah, sekarang mau berkata apa?"

Robin:"Fufufu... Saya sudah bertemu dengan Zoro-san di cerita ini. Terima kasih sudah mau request kepada author-san yang geje itu, **A Maxi-san**."

Zoro:"Buat **Edogawa Luffy-san, **awalnya juga saia inginnya langsung bertemu dengan Robin, tapi si Author geje berkata lain. Hm.. setelah mengintip naskah cerita yang masih setengah jadi, sepertinya dia akan membuat saia pergi ke Ind-**"**

Rais:"Jangan membocorkan dong! Dasar mulut ember!"

Zoro:"Salahmu sendiri meninggalkan _lappy_mu menyala tanpa dipakai! Author geje!"

Rais:"Lumut busuk!"

Zoro:"Author busuk!"

Robin:"Sepertinya harus saya tutup nih cerita. Terima kasih telah rela meluangkan waktu membaca cerita ini.."

* * *

><p>Mind 2 review?<p>

v

v


End file.
